pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Página Oficial - Gran Hermano 2.
Datos de la edición Esta vez la casa se sitúa en Kasukabe > Japón, ¿que tal les irá a nuestros concursantes en esta nueva casa? Sólamente 15 concursantes atrevidos se han presentado a esta nueva edición, entre ellos están las ganadora de la edición anterior Espeon114 y otros concursantes de la 1ºEdición. Los concursantes de la nueva casa. Sistema de ' '''nominaciones y ' '''expulsiones * En caso de que todos hagan la prueba semanal, el/la capitan/capitana decidirá quien se va de la casa * En caso de que algunos no haga la prueba 2 o más la audiencia decidirá en una encuesta quien se va * En caso de que sólamente 1 persona no haga la prueba esa persona será expulsada Tabla de proseguimiento de los concursantes. Pruebas y galas Primera Gala - Primera Prueba : ¿Quién es ese? Datos de la prueba Objetivo de la prueba: '''Escoge un pokémon y moldealo y dale forma para que no se reconozca el pokémon que escogiste, recuerda que puedes usar partes de otros pokémons, pero yo no puedo reconocer que pokémon usaste. Hay hasta el '''27/06/2012 para realizar la prueba, es decir el último día para entregar la prueba es el 26/06/2012 Recompensas y finalidades de la prueba: '''Al que mejor lo haga se proclamará capitan/capitana de la semana y será inmune en la siguiente gala, es decir, no tendrá que realizar prueba. Por otra parte a los que no hagan la prueba serán nominados. Envía aquí tus pruebas Manda tu prueba indicando tu firma y nombre de concursante * Archivo:Sprite_Pumes.PNGComo dijiste que se podían poner sprites ya hechos... xD Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,''[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 17:52 24 jun 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Prueba_1_GH2.pngHe aqui mi cosa rara sprite.Archivo:Abraham_mini.pngArchivo:Abraham 14 mini.pngArchivo:Abraham_adulto_mini.png Abraham el invencible Archivo:Latios MM.png Su fiel y poderoso Latios Archivo:Raichu_MM.png Su gran y fuerte Raichu Archivo:Mackpika(Raichu)MM.png y su colega Mackpika * Archivo:Pokémon_disfrazado_by_Fly.pngTodos han hecho un Fakémon añadiendo Pokémon, yo he disfrazado a un Pokémon de BATMAAAN! :D Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']] 55px 19:01 24 jun 2012 (UTC) * Archivo:Faceet.pngEzh my vonitho i ennannu hamijho Rapero 19:23 24 jun 2012 (UTC) * Archivo:Krousontrni.png Si adivinas cual es me corto las balls Renzo5X 19:24 24 jun 2012 (UTC)Renzo el del 5 y la X Renzo5X 19:24 24 jun 2012 (UTC) * Archivo:Pokémon Disfrazado de Vile para SOLo.PNG No es necesario que me digas que está HORRIBLEMENTE HORROROSO AL EXTREMO D8. Por otro lado, no se nota la base 8D. Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif Walk Walk, Little Vileplumes Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif 20:44 24 jun 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Hemda_Sprite.pngEl vecino de Heru en Hemafroditalandia 83 (?) 'Archivo:Sparking_Plusle.gif ♪ Spark, Spark, Sparking Plusle ♪ Archivo:Sparking_Plusle.gif' 20:55 24 jun 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Snowflake.pngaquí ta mi ternura ^^ SPARTA REMIX POKE POKE POKE!!!!,ALFALFA Y MUCHO MÁS!!! 8D,la espeon y su katana,junto con su acompañante puki os masacrarán a todos x3 NYAA~ 22:33 24 jun 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Eyinfern2.jpgSe que esta fatal, no me lo digas La ultima incorporacion en los pokedex holders 12:42 25 jun 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Prueba_GH_01.pngMe quedo decente Archivo:Cara_de_Hypno.png'私は催眠の強姦午前 私は性的にあなたを悪用するつもりです Traduce esto si tienes huevos.Archivo:Cara_de_Hypno.png' 14:41 25 jun 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Babwa.png aqui esta mi babosa de agua. 'Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves...' 'lee si quieres... Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 17:31 25 jun 2012 (UTC) *Dirront Creo que quedó bien n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 17:57 25 jun 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Awesome_sprite.png No sabía que hacer xD Nebu a tu servicio (?) Conoce a mi osito >w [[Archivo:Renzo_Prueba.pngArchivo:Tipo_fuego.gif y Archivo:Tipo_siniestro.gif fue costoso lo que me tube que hacer para sacar esto (sacarme los ojos) y encima me salio mal Renzo5X 23:59 28 jun 2012 (UTC)Renzo el del 5 y la X Renzo5X 23:59 28 jun 2012 (UTC) *Vile: Archivo:Leavanny NB.png Archivo:Tipo Planta.gif/Archivo:Tipo bicho.gif -> Archivo:Leavanny tipo fuego y volador.PNG Archivo:Tipo fuego.gif/Archivo:Tipo volador.gif. Tanto tipo fuego como tipo volador es el doble de fuerte contra los tipos de Leavanny 8D. *Rapo:Archivo:Chinchou_NB.pngArchivo:Tipo_agua.gif/Archivo:Tipo_electrico.gif Archivo:Flecha_derecha.gif Archivo:Chinchou_otro_tipo.pngArchivo:Tipo_tierra.gif/ Archivo:Tipo Planta.gif Agua, le gana el tipo planta. Electrico, le gana el tipo tierra. *Star:Archivo:Delibird_sprite.png---> Archivo:Delibird_opuesto.png era otro sprite. tipo fuego roca. '''Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... lee si quieres... '''Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 19:30 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Datos de la gala '''Nominados: Jeffry y Nebu-chan Expulsado: Jeffry Capitán: Alux Inmune: ''' Alux Tercera Gala - Tercera Prueba : Multiinicial Datos de la prueba '''Objetivo de la prueba: '''Tendréis que crear un pokémon utilizando como base SÓLAMENTE LOS TRES INICIALES DE UNA REGIÓN, el fakemon que resulte tiene que tener algo de tipo fuego, de agua y de planta, sin embargo debe ser Tipo Normal, a continuación os digo de que región tiene que hacerlo cada uno. Hay hasta el '''04/07/2012 para realizar la prueba, es decir el último día para entregar la prueba es el 03/07/2012. Kanto: 'X.Tarrega, Raúl y F. Seriwaza '''Jotho: '''Icer, Ezio y David '''Hoenn: '''Alux (Alux opcional porque el es inmune) y Sya '''Sinnoh: '''Nebu-chan, Puffle y Herz '''Teselia: '''Trunks y Vile '''Recompensas y finalidades de la prueba: '''Al que mejor lo haga se proclamará capitan/capitana de la semana y será inmune en la siguiente gala, es decir, no tendrá que realizar prueba. Por otra parte a los que no hagan la prueba serán nominados. Envía aquí tus pruebas Manda tu prueba indicando tu firma y nombre de concursante * Datos de la gala '''Nominados: ' '''Expulsado: 'Capitán: ' 'Inmune: '